Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard
by Sybou
Summary: Plaute a dit un jour : Il est plus dangereux de tomber en amour que du haut d'une falaise. . Merlin, pourquoi n'ai-je pas sauté ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer... : **Les différents personnages appartiennent à JKR exceptés quelques uns, qui sortet de mon imagination

**Titre : **Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard

**Résumé :** Plaute a dit un jour : « Il est plus dangereux de tomber en amour que du haut d'une falaise. ». Merlin, pourquoi n'ai-je pas sauté ? JP/LE

Enjoy :)

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 1 : Le début ne laisse pas présager la fin

_- Tu es magnifique Lily, commenta Alice émue._

_- Tout simplement splendide renchérit Mary_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir face à leurs compliments, et une larme menaça de rouler le long de ma joue. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de pleurer. Mon maquillage en aurait été ruiné. Je vous entend déjà jaser : « Non mais quelle fille pathétique et superficielle ! », « Encore une qui préfère s'occuper de ses produits cosmétiques plutôt que des problèmes du monde ». Eh bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre : oui, et alors ?! En temps normal, je me serais sans doute préoccupée de la faim dans le Monde ou encore du nouveau virus frappant l'Angleterre. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial !_

_- Lily, il va falloir y aller, m'informa mon amie._

_Un léger souffle s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'approuvai avec un hochement de tête. Ça y est, c'était l'heure ! Le moment que j'avais tant attendu depuis des mois était enfin arrivé. Dans quelques instants, je sortirai de cette pièce et affronterai mon avenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'avancerai jusqu'à l'autel en rythme avec la marche nuptiale. Les regards des invités seront probablement braqués sur moi. Mais peu importait. Je n'aurais d'yeux que pour lui : ses cheveux soyeux, une lueur malicieuse dans ses magnifiques yeux. Comme à son habitude, il serait très beau._

_Et puis il y aurait moi ! Je jetai un dernier regard dans le miroir m'assurant que tout était parfait. Mes cheveux auburn étaient soigneusement attachés en un élégant chignon, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles. Le maquillage, bien que léger, était suffisant il cachait les cernes de la veille, tout en faisant ressortir mes yeux verts émeraudes. Quant à la robe, elle, était tout simplement splendide. Le bustier enserrait ma fine taille et je remerciais Merlin de ne pas m'avoir donné de kilos en trop. La jupe était longue et ample traînant sur le sol. Lorsque je tournai sur moi-même, celle-ci se souleva légèrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire._

_- Une véritable princesse, me murmura mon père._

_Un nouveau sourire éclaira mon visage et je pris le bras qu'il me tendit. Avec un léger soupir, je récupérai le bouquet de lys blanc posé sur la table de chevet et le suivis à l'extérieur de la pièce. Soudain, la musique retentit. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle de cérémonie cessa et toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent, posant leur regard sur moi. Mais je les ignorai. Il était là, face à moi, souriant comme l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Il portait élégamment une robe de sorcier noire et un œillet blanc à la boutonnière. Son regard malicieux derrière ses lunettes rondes exprimait la plus grande joie. Mon regard se posa sur ses cheveux ébouriffés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne changerait donc jamais ! En s'approchant, il me lança un regard d'excuse._

_- Pardonne moi, Lily jolie._

_- Je t'aime James Potter, me contentai-je de répondre._

_Pour toute réponse, il se pencha. Fermant les yeux, j'attendis, patiente, que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Et soudain..._

**... Bip bip bip...**

Un grognement peu digne d'une jeune fille sortit de ma bouche, tandis que je cherchais à tâton l'objet braillant aussi fort qu'un coq dans une basse-cour. Tel un justicier masqué, j'abattis ma main sur l'objet maléfique, dont le son pouvait horrifier plus d'un amateur de grasse-matinée. Alors qu'il éclatait en plusieurs morceaux sous la force de mon coup, le silence reprit sa place dans la chambre sombre. Je levai mon poing en signe de triomphe et un léger éclat de rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. C'était une nouvelle victoire pour Wonderwoman ! Mais tout super-héros avait besoin de repos après une lutte aussi acharnée. Et c'est avec un nouveau sourire aux lèvres que je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de me rendormir et peut-être à nouveau rêver...

... Une image s'imposa à moi. Lunettes rondes. Cheveux en bataille. Mariage... Je me redressai à une vitesse phénoménale, les yeux aussi ronds que des Cognards et la respiration haletante. Oh non ! Merlin non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! C'était tout bonnement impensable ! Comment, moi, Lily Evans avais-je pu rêver de _Lui_? Il existait approximativement un univers, neuf planètes, deux-cents quatre pays, huit cents neuf îles, sept mers, et je ne sais combien d'être-vivants, et voilà que je trouvais encore le moyen de penser à ce binoclard à l'ego surdimensionné ! Si encore cela avait été un rêve agréable. Par agréable, j'entends par là sa noyade dans un chaudron ou encore son empoisonnement à l'arsenic. Je n'étais pas difficile en matière de mort. Je souhaitais juste que celle-ci soit atroce mais surtout efficace. Mais voilà, il n'était ni question de coup de poignard ou d'un bon vieux simple "Avada Kedavra". Non, il s'agissait juste de bagues, de robe blanche et de... mariage. Il s'agissait bien d'une mort, mais de la mienne !

Un frisson me parcourut le corps et je plongeai la tête dans mon oreiller, me retenant à grande peine de hurler comme une furie. Merlin, James Potter avait réellement le don de me pourrir la vie ! Comme si sa présence ne suffisait pas à Poudlard, voilà qu'il venait hanter mes rêves. Ou plutôt cauchemar, vu les circonstances. Je vous entends déjà me demander comment un garçon de 17 ans tout à fait banal pouvait être aussi détestable. Mais en réalité, ce crétin était loin d'être banal. Ou plus précisément, c'était lui qui se prenait pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Juste parce qu'il était capable de marquer une vingtaine de buts en un match de Quidditch. Seulement parce qu'il avait les meilleures notes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ou encore parce qu'il avait un corps de Dieu Grec avec ses yeux espiègles et son sourire en coin. Mais en vérité, il était loin d'être tout ça ! Ses plus grandes caractéristiques ? Arrogant, prétentieux, méprisant, insolent, toujours à se croire supérieur, à se pavaner, vaniteux, présomptueux, narquois, moqueur, inutile, dédaigneux, hautain, abject, vantard, m'as-tu-vu, frimeur, égocentrique, imbu de lui-même et j'en passe.  
Seulement voilà, j'étais la seule à le voir tel qu'il était réellement. Lui et ses amis étaient vénérés dans toute l'école, appréciés de tout le monde -excepté les cibles de leurs manigances et autres plaisanteries douteuses. Mais cette année, leur règne était terminé ! Rentrant en septième année, mes bonnes conduites et mes notes tout à fait respectables m'avaient permis d'obtenir le statut de Préfète-en-Chef. Et oh Merlin sait, que ce statut serait pour moi l'accomplissement suprême de mes rêves les plus fous, le moyen d'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute mes pires ennemis : les Maraudeurs.

**oOoOo**

-Lilyyyyyy !

Je me retournai vivement au son de mon prénom. Ce fut la seule chose que je puisse faire avant d'être sauvagement attaqué par une petite blonde aux cheveux bouclées.

- Oh, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! pleura-t-elle dans mes bras.

Je me détachai d'elle et éclatai de rire, ravie de la revoir moi aussi. Mary MacDonald était l'une de mes plus proches amies depuis ma première année. Partageant son dortoir, j'avais su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Douce et sensible, cette jeune fille était une vraie perle, si l'on exceptait sa capacité à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles et son manque d'assurance. Manque d'assurance ? Je l'avoue, c'était difficile à concevoir pour une jeune fille qui ne faisait que parler avec entrain depuis deux minutes.

- Lily, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein... Euh ... oui...

- Toujours dans ton lit ?! demanda-elle avec un léger sourire.

Pour toute réponse, je grommelai. Son sourire s'élargit et c'est en bavardant gaiement que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voie 9 ¾ . Comme à son habitude, le quai était bondé et bruyant. De nombreux élèves couraient en tout sens pour trouver leurs amis ou famille. D'autres, quant à eux, étaient déjà montés dans la locomotive rouge, saluant leurs parents de la main. Enfin, les plus jeunes, qui semblaient être les premières années se tenaient immobiles, passablement effrayés. Ceux-ci écoutaient avec attention les dernières recommandations de leurs aînés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ces scènes. Je me souvenais moi-même de ce jour si spécial. Comme eux, la perspective d'aller à Poudlard m'avait noué l'estomac. Et dans la mesure où mes parents étaient nés-moldus, ceux-ci n'avaient pu répondre à aucune de mes questions. Par chance, Severus avait été là.

Severus. A ce souvenir, mon sourire se figea. Depuis notre première année, nous allions toujours ensemble à la gare, et passions le trajet ensemble, bavardant de tout et de rien. Mais tout cela n'était que passé désormais. Depuis ce jour maudit de cinquième année, nos relations s'étaient beaucoup détériorées jusqu'à devenir quasiment inexistantes. Mais il avait fait ses choix ! Pendant toutes ces années, je l'avais toujours défendu auprès de nombreux Gryffondor. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne m'interposai plus. Non pas qu'il le méritait, seulement parce que celui-ci m'avait blessé.

Avec un soupir, je repris ma valise et suivis mon amie dans le Poudlard Express, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

-Mary, Lily, par ici ! Entendis-je d'une voix radieuse.

Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard pétillant d'Alice. Avec un sourire éclatant, Mary se précipita vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant avec moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le visage exaspéré de mon autre meilleure amie. Comme Mary, je connaissais Alice depuis ma première année. Blonde, les cheveux longs ondulés, Alice était très belle et attirait toujours l'œil de quelques garçons. Mais la belle jeune fille n'avaient d'yeux que pour le beau Franck Londubat, avec qui elle sortait depuis notre quatrième année. En rentrant dans le compartiment, je ne fus pas surpris de le voir avec elle.

- Bonjour Lily, me salua-t-il.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre que la belle blonde m'avait déjà attiré sur la banquette.

- Oh Lily, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai a raconté...

Derechef, un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. M'installant confortablement sur le siège, je m'apprêtai à écouter les nouvelles de ma meilleure amie, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître des indésirables.

- Bonjour Lily jolie.

Lentement, très lentement en vérité, ma tête se tourna vers mon interlocuteur. Il était là ! James Potter se trouvait devant moi, cet éternel sourire exaspérant au coin aux lèvres. D'un œil critique, je le détaillai de la tête aux pieds. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'année précédente. Il avait seulement pris quelques centimètres, et son T-shirt soulignait une fine musculature, probablement dû à sa pratique du Quidditch. Mais son regard était toujours aussi fier et son expression arrogante.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, répliquai-je agacée

- Oh Cornedrue, il semblerait que tu avais raison, tu hantes même ses rêves, dit une voix.

Le souvenir d'un mariage me revint en mémoire et je fis mine de vomir, avant de me tourner vers celui qui venait de parler. Vous ai-je déjà parlé de ses amis ? Ceux-ci sont au nombre de trois. Celui qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche n'était autre que Sirius Black, le frère de cœur de Potter. Autant dire tout de suite qu'on pouvait le mettre dans le même sac que le brun à lunettes. Je vous parlais d'arrogance... Multiplier cela par dix pour Black. Celui-ci ne cessait de se pavaner dans les couloirs de Poudlard, suivis de ses nombreuses groupies. Parce que oui, Sirius était le genre d'homme a se faire pâmer de nombreuses filles, par son simple sourire ravageur. Il fallait avouer que celui-ci était plutôt séduisant : des cheveux mi-longs et noirs et des yeux gris perçant et insondables. Comme son meilleur ami, il arborait souvent un sourire en coin ressemblant étrangement à un rictus hautain. Mais toute cette apparence était bien vite gâché par la personnalité du jeune homme. Personnalité que je connaissais !

- Black, je viens de déjeuner ! Alors s'il-te-plaît, évites de me mettre ce genre d'idées en tête ! rétorquai-je.

A ma plus grande satisfaction, Potter perdit bien rapidement son assurance, et son meilleur ami éclata d'un rire, ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement. Une autre personne ne put s'empêcher de pouffer elle aussi, et je me tournai immédiatement vers celle-ci. Ce n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow, le troisième membre de la bande. Au contraire des deux autres, celui-ci était petit, et légèrement bedonnant. Peter n'était pas aussi arrogant que les deux autres. Au contraire, les rares fois où j'avais parlé avec lui, celui semblait gentil et plutôt timide. Mais il restait surtout très influençable, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre ses amis dans leurs blagues de mauvais goût.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Alice avec un léger sourire.

Potter s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'une quatrième personne le devança :

- Il n'y a plus de compartiment vide...

Lorsque je l'aperçu, mon sourire réapparut comme par magie. Cette personne n'était autre que Remus Lupin, le garçon le plus gentil que j'eus connu. Toujours aimable et poli, c'était un jeune homme charmant qui valait la peine d'être connu. Celui-ci avait une allure élancée et était d'une taille moyenne. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et son visage était recouvert de quelques fines cicatrices. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter face à sa mine fatiguée. Il n'était pas rare de voir Remus dans cet état là. Mais d'après ce qu'il me racontait, l'état de sa grand-mère ne faisait qu'empirer.

- ... Et on se demandait si vous accepteriez que l'on s'installe avec vous ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Mon sourire se figea bien vite. Acceptez que Remus partage notre compartiment n'était pas un problème ! Que ses trois idiots d'amis s'installent avec nous en était un ! Je le fusillai du regard, et il baissa les yeux en signe d'excuse. Remus était parfait : gentil, adorable, amical... Son seul problème ? Il était amis avec ces trois crétins.

- Alors ? demanda Potter plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, approuva Mary.

Les quatre amis nous remerciâmes et s'installèrent. C'est en bougonnant que je sortis de ma valise mon nouvel insigne. Potter me jeta un drôle de regard mais ne dit rien. Un sourire sadique apparut sur mon visage. Eh oui, Potter ! Ton règne est terminé !

- Je vais faire ma ronde, expliquai-je aux autres.

- Attends, je viens avec toi !

Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur :

- Pourquoi veux-tu venir avec moi Potter ?

Pour toute réponse, il sortit le même insigne que moi et l'accrocha à son T-shirt. Mes yeux se firent aussi ronds que des Cognards.

- A en juger par sa tête, elle ne s'attendait pas à te voir avec un insigne, éclata de rire Sirius.

- Comment se fait-il que...

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, me sourit-il

Je le foudroyai du regard et sortit ma baguette magique. Aussitôt, il recula de quelques pas, effrayé.

- Qu'as-tu fait pour avoir eu cet insigne ? Avoues, tu as manipulé McGo !

- Non...

- Il est impossible que tu sois Préfet-en-Chef, tu n'as même pas été Préfet tout court ! coupai-je perdant mon calme.

- Je...

- Et en plus, deux Préfets-en-Chef à Gryffondor, c'est du quasi jamais vu !

- Lily...

- Et ne me réponds pas que c'est parce qu'elle a perdu la tête !

- Je n'allais...

- Si je découvre que tu as fait quoique ce soit, je te préviens Potter, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! le prévins-je

- Mais...

Je n'écoutai pas sa réponse, et sortis du compartiment claquant la porte sous le rire étouffés des autres. Merlin, comment était-ce possible ! Aucune personne censé n'aurait jamais eu l'intelligence d'esprit de nommé cet élève là comme Préfet-en-Chef. Et pourtant, l'insigne était bel et bien le même que celui épinglé sur ma robe de sorcier. En soupirant, je continuai mon inspection, reprenant quelques élèves un peu trop bruyant. Finalement, Potter ne vint pas me rejoindre pendant ma ronde. Et lorsque j'eus finis, je le retrouvai de nouveau dans le compartiment. Celui-ci jouait aux échecs avec Franck, un pion dans une main et une Chocogrenouille dans l'autre. Le chariot des friandises était donc déjà passé. Avec une moue, j'entendis mon ventre émettre une plainte. Potter sourit et me tendit quelques sucreries. Méfiante, je le jaugeai du regard, puis acceptai en le remerciant d'une petite voix.

- Eh... C'est à moi, protesta Black.

- C'est que du chocolat, commenta Potter, prenant ainsi ma défense.

- Qui vole un bonbon, vole un Dragon, philosopha Peter.

- Qui vole un Dragon est surtout très musclé, commenta Sirius avec un éclat de rire.

L'ensemble du compartiment pouffa, et moi-même, j'esquissai un léger sourire.

- T'inquiète pas Liloute, je te le donne, lança Black avec un clin d'œil. Je m'en voudrais de ruiner les chances de Cornedrue avec toi !

Le concerné fusilla son ami du regard et je levai les yeux au ciel. Merlin, le voyage s'annonçait long !

**oOoOo**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ^^

See you soon.

Sybou'


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR... Sauf quelqu'uns qui sortent de mon imagination !

**Titre :** Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard

**Résumé** : Plaute a dit un jour : « Il est plus dangereux de tomber en amour que du haut d'une falaise. ». Merlin, pourquoi n'ai-je pas sauté ? JP/LE

**Annonce de l'auteur** : Merci à _FantasticWorldx__,__VioletAmethyste98__, __feufollet_ et_ psychedelik_ pour leur si gentille review. Elles me motivent beaucoup, alors, merci ^^ Je réponds d'ailleurs pas PM ;)

Et donc voilà le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture. Enjoy ;)

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 2 - Heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour.

- Alice ? Alice, tu m'écoutes ? demandais-je en passant ma main devant son visage.

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Une mine boudeuse sur le visage, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'elle daigne s'intéresser à ma petite personne. Mais la jolie blonde semblait fascinée par le spectacle se trouvant derrière moi. Sachant que je ne pourrais attirer son attention, je me retournai pour observer le divertissement qui captivait tant mon amie. Je compris pourquoi celle-ci ne parvenait à détacher son regard de cette scène, pour le moins risible. Du haut des marches de l'escalier menant aux portes du château, le professeur McGonagall semblait furieuse. Les bras en l'air, celle-ci pestait contre Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école.

- McGo, barjo. McGo, dingo. McGo, corbeau, scandait Peeves joyeusement.

- PEEVES ! Reviens ici TOUT DE SUITE ! aboya-t-elle.

Mais les hurlements du professeur de métamorphose ne firent que renforcer la bonne humeur de Peeves, qui se remit à chanter plus fort :

- MCGO, BARJO. MCGO, DINGO. MCGO, CORB...

L'esprit frappeur n'eut pas l'opportunité de terminer sa chanson, que McGonagall dégaina sa baguette. En deux-trois mouvements, celui-ci retrouva ficelé de la tête au pied, la bouche cousue. Il fusilla son interlocuteur du regard, et partit renfrogné, sous le rire de quelques élèves de deuxième année. Satisfaite, la sous-directrice rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier et fit mine aux élèves de la suivre. Nous nous exécutâmes, nous dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Tout le monde parlait avec entrain du spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant nos yeux. A mes côtés, Black repris en chantonnant l'air de Peeves. Je m'apprêtai à le réprimander, mais Remus me devança un air de reproche sur le visage :

- Sirius.

- Bah quoi, répondit-il un sourire angélique sur le visage. Tu dois admettre que c'est un rythme entraînant !

Cet imbécile de Potter éclata de rire, imité rapidement par Pettigrow. Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que Remus me lançait un regard d'excuse. Black quant à lui arborait un sourire typique des gosses, ayant fait une connerie mais cherchant à prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas les coupables. Je soufflai exaspérée. Non mais quel gamin ! Secouant la tête, je me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondor sans aucun regard pour ces idiots. Oui, dans ce genre de situation, Remus se trouvait assurément classé dans cette catégorie. Bien que ce dernier ne participait pas - ou très peu- aux farces de ses meilleurs amis, celui-ci ne faisait rien non plus pour les en empêcher. Comment un être aussi adorable que lui pouvait-il avoir d'aussi mauvaises fréquentations ? Quel gâchis !

- Au fait mon Lys d'amour, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je me stoppai net, les poings serrés, me retenant à grande peine de ne pas sauter sur ce crétin à lunettes à l'ego surdimensionné. Inspirant profondément, je m'avançai de nouveau vers mes amies qui me faisaient signe.

**oOoOo**

Elle ne répondit pas à ma demande. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu, elle s'était arrêtée après que j'eus posé ma question. Mais elle avait préféré faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, continuant sa trajectoire jusqu'à notre table. Boudeur, je fis de même, suivit de mes « soi-disant » amis.

- Pas de chance Corny ! pouffa Queudver

- Peut-être une prochaine fois, répondit Lunard avec un léger sourire qui se voulait réconfortant

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas... railla Patmol.

Je lui lançai un regard noir qu'il ignora royalement.

- N'empêche Jamesie, il est pas étonnant que tu es un P en divination à tes BUSE, si tu après toutes ces années tu ne parviens pas toujours pas à deviner la réponse de Evans.

Pour toute réponse je me renfrognai, renforçant l'hilarité des trois autres Maraudeurs. Oui, il était vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois que je demandais à Lily Evans de sortir avec moi. Il était vrai également, qu'à chaque fois, celle-ci m'avait répondu non malgré toutes mes tentatives. Pourtant, c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Mais elle semblait me détester ! Bon d'accord, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui voler un baiser alors qu'elle était en train de nous sermonner sérieusement pour une « farce de mauvais goût » selon elle. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû non plus l'enfermer dans un placard à balai, et la faire chanter en lui disant que je la laisserais sortir, si elle acceptait de m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'aurais sans doute dû également éviter le Cupidon qui chante des chansons lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque, ou encore la beuglante d'amour qu'elle reçu en plein cours de métamorphose. Il y avait aussi la fois où...

...

Bon d'accord, les raisons de sa haine semblaient évidentes. Mais mes intentions étaient louables... Enfin, mon but premier était qu'elle comprenne enfin les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Mais non, madame criait ! Toutes les autres filles auraient rougis, auraient été flattés, et n'auraient pas hésité une seule seconde à accepter ma demande. Mais Lily Evans était loin d'être comme toutes ces autres filles ! C'était certainement l'une des raisons principale pour laquelle elle me plaisait. Elle n'était pas banale, elle était unique en son genre. Et je voulais qu'elle soit mienne, alors je m'acharnais encore, encore et encore... Mais elle aussi s'acharnait encore, encore et encore... A me détester !

Je secouai la tête agacé et jetai un coup d'œil à la jolie rousse. Celle-ci fixait le Choixpeau magique qui s'apprêtait à chanter. Soupirant, je l'imitai.

_« Pour les nouveaux, je ne suis qu'un vieux chapeau ordinaire,_

_Mais laissez-moi vous prouver le contraire._

_Parlant et chantant avec sagesse,_

_C'est moi qui vous guiderait sans maladresse,_

_Vers la maison qui vous convient le mieux, _

_Et qu'ainsi vous soyez heureux._

_A Poudlard, il existe quatre maisons,_

_Qui feront tout pour développer vos dons. _

_Mais celles-ci sont toutes différentes,_

_Pour les raisons suivantes :_

_Pour Salazar Serpentard,_

_Il fallait avant tout,_

_Accueillir les roublards,_

_Les malins, les rusés, et c'est tout. _

_Serdaigle, passionnée de sciences,_

_Voulait ceux qui accordaient à l'intelligence,_

_Une grande importance._

_Godric Gryffondor,_

_Sans doute l'un des mages les plus forts, _

_Avait pour ambition,_

_De recevoir dans sa maison,_

_Tous les courageux,_

_Tous les valeureux. _

_Enfin Poufsouffle, désirait chez ses écoliers,_

_Les qualités d'honnêteté et de loyauté,_

_Ainsi qu'un goût pour le travail acharné. _

_Maintenant jeunes élèves, approchez,_

_Il est temps pour vous d'être envoyé,_

_Dans la maison qui vous est destinée.»_

La salle éclata en applaudissement, et la répartition commença. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant les mines apeurés de certains premiers années. Je me souvenais encore de ma propre répartition. Sans aucune hésitation, le Choixpeau m'envoya à Gryffondor, me permettant de rejoindre Sirius dont j'avais fait la connaissance dans le train. Qui aurait pu penser qu'à ce moment là, une grande amitié naîtrait entre nous.

- Encore un, dont l'existence risque d'être légèrement compromise par les Maraudeurs, commenta Sirius avec un rictus, lorsque **Aubrey, Bertram** fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner, tandis qu'une jolie rousse nous fusillait du regard, ayant sans doute entendu la réplique de mon ami. Puis, la répartition s'acheva avec Ethan Zograb envoyé à Serdaigle, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'estomac de Peter.

- Si je faisais mon discours maintenant, vous ne m'écouteriez pas ! Alors bon appétit ! lança le professeur Dumbledore avec un air malicieux.

Quelques éclats de rire retentirent tandis, qu'une salve d'applaudissements retentit pour la seconde fois. Au même moment, les plats apparurent sur la table, sous le regard appréciateur des élèves. Avec une joie non feinte, Peter et Sirius se précipitèrent d'engloutir le plus de choses dont ils étaient capables, sous la mine légèrement dégoûtée de Remus. Amusé, je me servis à mon tour.

- Bonsoir Messieurs, nous salua une voix que nous connaissions bien.

- 'Choir, répondit Queudver la bouche pleine de poulet.

Le fantôme de Gryffondor répondit avec un léger sourire écœuré.

- Sir Nickolas, lança joyeusement Lunard en ignorant Peter. Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh pas très bien Mr Lupin, répondit-il avec une légère tristesse. Le club des Chevaliers Sans-Tête vient de refuser une nouvelle fois mon inscription ! Mais ce n'est rien... Ne gâchons pas ce si beau festin !

- On pourrait peut-être vous remonter le moral, proposai-je un sourire entendu sur le visage.

Sirius croisa mon regard, et approuva sans hésitation, une expression machiavélique sur le visage.

- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter, je vais bien ! assura Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête avec un clin d'oeil. Profitez plutôt de votre dernier festin de début d'année. Après tout, l'année prochaine, vous ne serez plus là !

Une grimace apparut sur nos quatre visages et le fantôme s'éclipsa en pouffant.

- Ch'est vrai que ch'est not' déniè' année, commenta Peter en mâchant ses pommes de terre.

- Une dernière année pour nous amuser, ajouta Sirius.

- Une année qui s'annonce mémorable, complétai-je avec une mine réjouie.

- Oh oui, souffla Remus avec un sourire.

Un éclat de rire sortit de la bouche de chacun de nous. Foi de Maraudeurs, cette année s'annonçait explosive.

**oOoOo**

Avais-je bien entendu ? Ces crétins venaient-ils de dire qu'ils allaient faire encore plus de bêtises que les années précédentes ? Remus, pour qui j'avais un respect le plus total, venait-il d'approuver ? Potter, avait-il affiché un air réjoui face à cette perspective, alors qu'il était à présent Préfet-en-Chef ?

Bande de sombres crétins ! Si ils pensaient atteindre leurs objectifs, il se mettaient la baguette dans l'œil. Cette année allait être mémorable en effet. Mais serment de Lily Evans, elle ne le serait pas dans le sens que ces gamins l'entendaient ! Mes lèvres se tordirent en un sourire fourbe et je me tournai vers le professeur Dumbledore qui s'apprêtait à faire son habituel discours.

- Bonsoir à tous chers élèves, déclara-t-il avec un air enjoué. Maintenant que nos ventres sont rassasiées, et avant que nous allions nous coucher. Quelques mots semblent nécessaire pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Tout d'abord, veuillez applaudir le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Bardian.

Quelques applaudissements polis retentirent.

- Les matchs de Quidditch débuteront en octobre. Si vous souhaitez faire parti de l'équipe de votre maison, renseignez-vous auprès de vos capitaines : Mr Diggory pour les Poufsouffle, Miss Carrey pour les Serdaigle, Mr Nott chez les Serpentard et pour finir Mr Potter à Gryffondor.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ce dernier, et celui-ci se passa immédiatement une main dans les cheveux à l'entente de son nom, sous le regard admiratif de quelques jeunes filles. Imbécile !

- Nous avons besoin également de commentateurs. Les inscriptions se font auprès du professeur McGonagall.

Il adressa un léger signe de tête à la concernée.

- Je pense qu'il est également indispensable de rappeler à certains plusieurs règles.

Il jeta un regard pleins de malice aux Maraudeurs, qui répondirent par un sourire innocent.

- La forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite ! Seuls les élèves en troisième ou plus et ayant reçu l'autorisation de leur responsable légal sont autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard. Concernant celles-ci, je me dois d'ajouter une petite chose. Les temps qui courent sont de plus en plus dangereux. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être entendu qu'un mage noir montait en puissance, se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort. Par mesure de précautions, des couvres-feux seront instaurés lors des visites du village voisin.

Un murmure de protestation parcourut la Grande Salle.

- Un dernier point se doit d'être ajouter avant que nous allions tous nous reposer pour reprendre les cours tranquillement demain. Un bal de Noël sera organisé cette année. Je l'avoue, il s'agit surtout d'un moyen de me faire pardonner de cette nouvelle règle qui semble ne pas convenir à tout le monde ! Et maintenant, au lit !

Des raclements de chaises retentirent, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la Salle Commune en compagnie de Mary. Devant moi se trouvait les Maraudeurs. Discrètement, je tentai d'écouter les conversations.

- Mine de rien, Dumbledore vient de nous donner une raison de nous amuser cette année, dit Black.

- Ah oui ? pouffa Remus.

- Avec les temps qui courent, les gens ont besoin de rire, répondit-il le poing levé.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Si tu penses que ça te donne une excuse Black, tu peux rêver, me mêlai-je.

Ils se retournèrent vers moi arborant des sourires moqueurs sur leur visage.

- Ton problème Lily, c'est que tu ne sais pas t'amuser, me reprocha Potter.

- Et c'est parti, lancèrent en même temps les trois autres garçons et Mary.

- Pardon ! m'offusquai-je, me tournant vers le binoclard. Je ne ... Moi Môssieur, je ne sais pas m'amuser ? Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne rit pas à tes plaisanteries douteuses et tes tours de passe-passe qui semblent distraire la galerie, que cela signifie que l'on ne sait pas s'amuser. Les filles de mon genre se divertissent avec des choses qui en valent la peine !

- Ah oui ? Et avec quoi ? interrogea-t-il curieux.

- Euh... Je... , répondis-je prise au dépourvu.

Au bout de quelques instants, un rictus narquois apparut sur son visage et mon visage s'empourpra. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de cacher son fou rire, tandis que Mary nous regardait alternativement, comme si elle suivait attentivement un match de ping-pong.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée là tout de suite ! Mais je sais m'amuser ! répliquai-je furieuse.

- Lily, me dit-il un air attendri sur le visage. Sincèrement, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais comment veux-tu que je te crois ? Tu passes tes journées dans les bouquins de la bibliothèque ! Tu détestes le Quidditch. Et à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de drôle, tu es une rabat-joie.

- Je ne suis pas une rabat-joie !

- Rien que la scène de tout à l'heure avec Peeves et McGo le prouve, tu étais la seule à ne pas en plaisanter ! objecta-t-il calmement.

- Parce que ce n'était absolument pas drôle ! Je n'aurais pas aimer être à la place du professeur McGonagall. Cette chanson était abaissante et cruelle ! rétorquai-je avec froideur.

- Selon mon humble avis, se mêla Black, il en faut bien plus pour atteindre McGo !

Il regretta bien vite sa remarque et recula de quelques pas lorsque je le foudroyai du regard. Puis je me tournai vers Potter, les mains sur les hanches :

- Très bien, admettons que je ne sais pas m'amuser ! Mais toi ? Sais-tu te montrer sérieux ? As-tu déjà ouvert une seule fois un livre ? As-tu déjà respecté au moins une règle du règlement de Poudlard ? Y-a-t-il eu au minimum une journée où tu as respecté ce dit règlement ? T'es-t-il déjà arrivé de faire gagner des points à notre maison pour une bonne conduite ?

Il ouvrit le bouche pour répondre, mais la referma bien vite, une expression d'intense réflexion sur le visage. Ce fut à mon tour d'afficher un sourire railleur sur le visage.

- Je suis persuadée être plus apte à m'amuser que toi à te montrer sérieux !

Ma phrase dut le perturber car il m'examina pendant un long moment. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher une mine victorieuse s'étala sur mon visage. Expression qui disparut rapidement lorsque je le vis sourire à son tour. Que manigançait-il ?

- Serait-ce un défi ? demanda-t-il amusé.

- Euh... Je... balbutiais-je peu sûre de moi.

- Eh bien Evans, n'assumerais-tu pas tes paroles ? interrogea-t-il railleur.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorquai-je sur la défensive. Mais si je gagne, tu dois me promettre de me laisser tranquille. Plus d'invitations à sortir ! Plus de surnoms stupides ! Plus de mots doux et de chocolats pour la St Valentin ! Plus rien de tout ça ! Je ne resterais qu'une camarade de classe et rien d'autres. Est-ce clair ?

Moi qui m'attendais à la voir perdre son assurance, je me trompais. Au contraire, son sourire ne s'élargit que plus.

- Mais si je gagne, Lily jolie, tu devras accepter de sortir avec moi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour montrer mon indignation. Mais celui-ci m'ignora royalement.

- Marché conclu ? me demanda-t-il me tendant la main.

J'observai sa main tendu, calculant mes chances de gagner ce foutu défi. Que faudrait-il que je fasse ? Monter sur un balai ? Hors de question, j'avais le vertige. Ne plus aller à la bibliothèque ? Mais le nouveau livre de sortilège de Martin Foster venait de sortir d'après Mrs Pince ! Lancer des sorts à tout le monde juste par plaisir ? Mais sérieusement, où était le plaisir ? Alors que faire ? Prouver à ce crétin que je n'avais rien d'un cornichon ou bien me défiler ?

- Aurais-tu la frousse Evans ? ricana-t-il.

Toucher dans mon amour propre, je serrai sa main. Son sourire s'élargit et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Tu connais le proverbe : Heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour ?

Méfiante, j'approuvai d'un signe de tête.

- Dans la mesure où tu as refusé plus d'une fois de sortir avec moi, je me qualifierais donc comme malchanceux en amour. Qui sait, peut-être, aurais-je plus de chance dans notre jeu.

- Idiot, répondis-je.

- Prépares ta robe. Je t'emmène au bal de Noël, me prévint-il en s'éloignant avec ses amis, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

La seule réaction censée qui me vint à l'esprit fut de lui tirer la langue. Mary, à mes côtés, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Ce n'est qu'un dicton n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je d'une voix peu assurée.

- Si tu le dis, lança-t-elle, un air moqueur sur le visage.

Tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans un couloir adjacent, une mine déconfite apparut sur mon visage. Foutu défi !

_Merlin, dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ?_

**oOoOo**

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre ;)

J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Pour la chanson du Choixpeau, c'est moi qui l'ait fait toute seule, comme une grand - Vi vi ^^

See you soon.

**Sybou'**


	3. Chapitre 3

******Disclamer... : **L'univers ainsi que les différents personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

******Titre : **Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard

******Résumé :** Plaute a dit un jour : « Il est plus dangereux de tomber en amour que du haut d'une falaise. ». Merlin, pourquoi n'ai-je pas sauté ? JP/LE

**oOoOo**

_**Rappel chapitre précédent : **_

_- Je suis persuadée être plus apte à m'amuser que toi à te montrer sérieux ! _

_- Serait-ce un défi ? demanda-t-il amusé._

- Euh... Je... balbutiais-je peu sûre de moi.

- Eh bien Evans, n'assumerais-tu pas tes paroles ? interrogea-t-il railleur.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorquai-je sur la défensive. Mais si je gagne, tu dois me promettre de me laisser tranquille. Plus d'invitations à sortir ! Plus de surnoms stupides ! Plus de mots doux et de chocolats pour la St Valentin ! Plus rien de tout ça ! Je ne resterais qu'une camarade de classe et rien d'autres. Est-ce clair ?

- Mais si je gagne, Lily jolie, tu devras accepter de sortir avec moi.

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 3 : A chaque jour suffit sa peine

- Debout Jamesie, chantonna une voix.

Pour toute réponse je grognai. Qui venait interrompre le sommeil si profond du grand James Potter ? Cette personne ne savait-elle pas que ma vengeance serait terrible ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'il ne valait mieux pas me réveiller avant que l'horloge sonne l'heure du repas du midi ? Apparemment non, puisqu'elle cria mon nom un peu plus fort me perçant au passage mon si précieux tympan. Pour toute réponse, je me pelotonnai un peu plus dans ma couverture, arrachant un soupir d'exaspération de la part de mon interlocuteur. Un léger sourire satisfait vint éclairer mon visage. Mais celui-ci disparut bien vite lorsque je me retrouvais suspendu par les chevilles au dessus de mon lit à baldaquin.

- Tu es apte à te lever maintenant, m'interrogea Remus un air goguenard sur le visage.

- Ma vengeance sera terrible, marmonnai-je après qu'il m'eut libérer de l'enchantement.

- Estime toi heureux, Sirius voulait utiliser le seau d'eau, ricana Peter.

Un nouveau grommellement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Et dire que ces trois crétins étaient mes amis. Mais où allait le monde ? Vraiment ! Ne devraient-ils pas remercier le ciel nuits et jours de m'avoir pour compagnie ? Ne devraient-ils pas être aux petits soins pour moi, me montrant à quel point je compte pour eux ? Une odeur de toast et de marmelade n'aurait-elle pas été une meilleure technique pour me réveiller ? N'existe-t-il donc aucune douceur dans ce monde de brutes ? Apparemment non. Et encore moins dans le monde des Maraudeurs. Mais croyez-moi, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et il n'y a rien de pire qu'une vengeance typiquement Maraudeurienne.

- Corny' on va être en retard ! lança Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai en vitesse vers la pièce que venait de quitter Patmol. Oui, oui en vitesse, vous avez bien compris. Je vous entends déjà vous demander quel Billywig nous aurait piqué. Et bien figurez-vous que nous allons très bien ! Certes, en temps normal, nous nous soucions peu de nos retards, privilégiant les bonnes nuits de sommeil et surtout les grasses matinées. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait du premier jour, ce n'était plus pareil. En effet, nous mettions toujours un point d'honneur à arriver à l'heure à nos distributions d'emplois du temps. La raison ? Elle était un peu différente pour chacun de nous. Tandis que Sirius souhaitait ardemment se plaindre auprès de notre chère professeur McGonagall de nos cours en commun avec les Serpentard, Peter aimait simplement l'odeur des toasts tout chaud et du jus de citrouille. Remus, quant à lui, n'était jamais en retard, cela réglait donc le problème. Quant à moi, je souhaitais juste la revoir elle. Après tout un été à être privé de sa beauté, je devais, en cette première journée, me remémorer chacun de ses traits. Je me devais de remarquer chaque nouveaux détails. Elle était tellement belle.

Un soupir sortit de ma bouche. Non, Lily Evans n'était pas belle. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux auburn tirant vers le roux descendaient en une cascade soyeuse dans son dos. Son visage fin et sa silhouette élancée me faisait chavirer le cœur à chaque fois que je la voyais. Mais ce que je préférais, c'était sans nul doute ses yeux. Qui ne se perdrait pas dans des prunelles émeraudes débordantes de sincérité ? Non, Lily Evans n'était pas magnifique. Elle était parfaite. Et dire que certains la définissaient juste comme « mignonne ». Ils avaient certainement du porridge dans leurs yeux pour être à ce point aveugle ! Parce que ma Lily jolie était loin d'être « mignonne ». Elle était 1000 fois mieux. Et en cette dernière année à Poudlard, je me devais de la conquérir. Je ne pouvais la laisser partir. Serment de James Potter, cette année serait la bonne. Quelques soient les moyens utilisés - légitimes bien entendu - la Gryffondor deviendrait mienne. Et les moyens utilisés seraient novateurs cette fois-ci.

Un sourire en coin vint s'installer sur mon visage lorsque je me remémorai l'épisode de la veille. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, je ne savais absolument pas dans quoi je m'étais embarqué. Mais le plus jouissif, c'était qu'elle non plus. Et personnellement, j'avais hâte de la voir se comporter comme moi. Par contre, agir comme elle serait une autre histoire. Mais peut-être que cela n'était pas si terrible. Que faudrait-il faire ? Écouter en cours ? Rapporter quelques points à la maison des Gryffondor ? Rendre ses devoirs à temps ? Oui, ça, je pouvais le faire. Avec un peu de chance, elle tomberait amoureuse de moi lorsqu'elle remarquerait que je pouvais également être un gentil Gryffondor, attentif et sérieux.

Je me vis ricaner dans le miroir. Je m'imaginai déjà en enfant de cœur, une moue innocente et une auréole flottant au dessus de mon corps. Ce n'était tellement pas moi.

- Si tu te mets à rire tout seul devant le miroir maintenant, c'est sûr qu'on va arriver en retard, commenta Sirius moqueur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me passai une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux.

- Allez, allons-y.

- Oui, il ne faudrait pas rater Lil... les emplois du temps, lança-t-il un air entendu sur la visage.

Je lui assénai une léger coup dans l'épaule, sous les rires des trois autres, avant de me diriger à la suite de mes amis vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, dans les escaliers de marbre, nous croisâmes plusieurs filles de sixième année qui gloussèrent au passage de Sirius. Mais celui-ci les ignora complètement, préférant nous demander quel serait le meilleur moyen de se plaindre auprès de McGo des cours communs avec nos ennemis de toujours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vis les mines désespérées des trois Poufsouffle qui n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir un seul regard de la part de mon meilleur ami. Peter quant à lui leur adressa des signes de mains, auxquels les trois jeunes filles répondirent par une mine horrifiée. Mon fou rire redoubla alors que Queudver se renfrogna.

- Soit tu nous expliques la raison de ton hilarité, soit tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à trouver quelque chose à dire à McGo, lança Sirius avec un regard entendu.

Ne perdant pas mon sourire, je lui montrais ses trois admiratrices qui semblaient à présent au bord des larmes. Remus jeta un coup d'œil et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin tandis que Patmol grommela.

- C'est agaçant ! dit-il exaspéré.

- Toutes les filles de cette école se damnerait pour un seul regard de ta part, et tu trouves cette situation « agaçante » ! répondit Peter ahuri.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius éclata de rire et murmura un « un jour je t'apprendrai » avant de continuer son chemin. Quant à moi, je pris Queudver qui s'était de nouveau renfrogné par les épaules, et suivit mon meilleur ami dans la Grande Salle amusé. Oui, cette situation était très amusante. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Peter se plaignait du succès de Sirius qui n'en profitait pas. Selon lui, la vie était injuste ! Pourquoi offrait-on à Sirius une quantité d'opportunités qu'il ne voulait pas tandis que lui « galérait » pour avoir ces dites opportunités. Sirius s'était contenté d'éclater de rire puis avait recraché son jus de citrouille lorsque Queudver lui avait demander s'il était gay. Mais non, il ne l'était pas, bien que je fus certain que les filles n'étaient pas les seules à fantasmer à son sujet. Mais quel intérêt y avait-il de sortir avec des filles superficielles qui voulaient s'afficher avec lui seulement parce qu'il était le grand Sirius Black, disait-il. Oui, il attendait simplement la bonne personne, bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques amourettes par ci par là.

La Grande Salle, comme à son habitude un jour de rentrée, était bondée. Les conversations allaient bon train. Certains riaient, d'autres courraient après d'autres, mais la plupart mangeait regardant avec attention leur emploi du temps de manière à le mémoriser le plus vite possible. Je pris place à côté de Sirius tandis que mes deux autres amis s'installaient en face de nous.

- Bon du coup, quelqu'un a une idée concernant Mc...

Mais je n'écoutai pas. Je cherchai activement du regard l'objet de toutes mes pensées mais en vain. Ses deux meilleures amies étaient pourtant présentes et papotaient avec entrain. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Si Lily Evans n'était pas là un matin de rentrée à réprimander certains élèves ou à distribuer des emplois du temps, ce n'était absolument pas normal... A moins que celle-ci ne soit avec McGonagall qui devait lui donner certaines recommandations.

- Bonjours Messieurs, nous salua-t-on.

Je sursautai et posai une main sur mon cœur.

- Eh bien Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille ? me questionna mon professeur de Métamorphose.

En guise réponse, je hochai la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Elle affiche un léger sourire et commença à distribuer nos emplois du temps devant ma mine boudeuse.

- Que se passe-t-il encore Potter ? me demanda-t-elle agacée.

- Lily ne devrait-elle pas nous distribuer les emplois du temps elle-même pour que vous puissiez vous occuper des sixièmes années ?

- Miss Evans est actuellement à l'infirmerie, mais puisque vous semblez vous semblez vous soucier de ma grande quantité de travail, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ? lança-t-elle en me tendant les emplois du temps non distribués.

Mais je ne répondis rien. Je ne bougeai même plus, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. J'entendis plusieurs fois mon nom de famille, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Lily était à l'infirmerie. Ma douce Lily se trouvait mal. Était-elle mourante ? Je devais savoir. D'un geste brusque je me relevai faisant au passage sursauter Queudver, et me dirigeai rapidement vers la sortie. Avant de passer les portes de la Grande Salle, je perçus vaguement la voix de Sirius qui interrogeait le professeur de McGonagall avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Dites professeur, pourquoi nous mettre autant de cours en commun avec les Serpentard ? Vous ne nous aimez pas ? Est-ce que vous êtes une réincarnation de votre vous d'une vie antérieure ? Mais si vous savez, votre ancien vous qui était une vieille femme aigrie qui courrait après les enfants, un balai à la main, pour avoir marché sur la pelouse !

J'éclatai de rire en distinguant le outragé mais très net « Retenue » de notre professeur, puis je pris la direction de l'infirmerie.

**oOoOo**

- Je ne comprends pas Miss Evans : vous n'avez pas de fièvre, pas de douleurs ventrales, et mon détecteur ne détecte aucun virus suspect dans votre organisme, déclara Poppy Pomfresh avec incompréhension.

- Pourtant je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, mentis-je simulant une expression malade.

Elle me regarda un air suspicieux sur le visage et je fis mine de tousser.

- J'ai des maux de têtes qui me donnent parfois envie de tourner de l'œil. J'ai froid et j'ai très peu dormi la nuit dernière, surenchéris-je.

Et cette dernière paroles n'était même pas une affabulation : j'avais réellement mal dormi. Seule la raison en était différente, mais Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas besoin de connaître cela. Cette dernière me sonda une dernière fois avant d'approuver et de m'ordonner de m'allonger sur mon lit. Une journée à l'infirmerie me semblait nécessaire. J'approuvai lentement mimant toujours cette mine blafarde, mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourner, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Finalement, cette journée allait être très bonne. Il s'agirait d'une journée sans James Potter.

Avec satisfaction, je me dirigeai vers le lit que m'avait désigné l'infirmière et m'y installai. J'aurais normalement dû me sentir mal d'avoir embobiner la jeune femme, mais il s'agissait d'une situation extrême. Il était question de ma survie, de préserver mon état mental, de ne pas tomber dans la folie. Parce qu'à cause de ma fierté, j'avais fais un pacte avec le diable, ou plutôt, j'avais accepté un défi de la part mon pire ennemi. Où avais-je la tête à ce moment là ? C'était une excellente question. Moi-même je l'ignorai. Comment avais-je pu accepté ? Pourquoi étais-je donc rentrer dans ce jeu ? Peut-être parce que la perspective de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos si je gagnais était réjouissante... Mais encore fallait-il que je gagne ! Le défi était simple : se comporter comme l'autre jusqu'à que l'un des deux craque. Pas vraiment sorcier comme défi. Mais si je vous disais qu'il fallait agir comme cet abruti fini qu'est James Potter, qu'en penseriez-vous ?

Un grommellement s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais une idiote. Et maintenant, à cause de ce comportement stupide, il fallait que je trouve une solution pour me dépêtrer de cette affaire. Par chance, j'avais une journée pour trouver une solution, sans être interrompue par qui que ce soit. Après tout, les heures de visites n'étaient qu'en fin d'après-midi ! J'effectuai une danse de la joie sur mon lit, mais mon pied se prit dans le drap, et je m'effondrai sur les carreaux froids. Une plainte distincte sortit de ma bouche dû à la douleur.

- Eh bien, tu es tombée ? me demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Merlin, j'étais maudite.

- Non, non, le sol avait juste besoin d'un câlin, rétorquai-je avec sarcasme en essayant tant bien que mal de me relever.

- Et si moi, je te disais que j'avais besoin d'un câlin, m'en donnerais-tu un ? m'interrogea le binoclard un sourire entendu sur le visage.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançai mon oreiller. Mais il l'évita avec habileté, sûrement dû à ses aptitudes pour le Quidditch. Je me renfrognai, remontai sur mon lit et croisai les bras.

- Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ici ? Les heures de visites ne sont qu'à partir de dix-sept heures !

Il ne répondit rien se contentant d'afficher son éternel sourire en coin. Agaçant ! Je détournai le regard et m'aperçus qu'un pan d'une cape sortait de son sac. Gêné, il l'enfouit et referma en hâte sa besace. J'allais le questionner mais il fut plus rapide que moi.

- Alors Evans, malade ? Pourtant, tu me sembles vraiment en parfaite santé.

- Je croyais que notre petit défi faisait en sorte que tu te comportes comme moi, me défilai-je. Et, si je ne m'abuses, il ne me semble pas que j'enfreigne le règlement.

- Parce que se faire porter malade pour sécher les cours, ce n'est une infraction au règlement selon toi ? questionna-t-il goguenard.

Je me mordis les lèvres, incapable de répondre à cette attaque.

- Par ailleurs, enchaîna-t-il, notre petit jeu n'a pas encore commencé Lily Sweety. Pour qu'il débute, il faut que nous mettions en place certaines règles. Il faut également que tu connaisses tout sur une journée made in James Potter et inversement, que je connaisses tout sur tes journées.

Un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Oh Merlin. Même après ce défi idiot, il aurait l'opportunité de m'espionner, connaissant tout de mes petites habitudes.

- A moins que tu te défiles, laissa-t-il entendre.

Il fit fi de mon regard noir et ajouta :

- Dans ce cas-là il n'appartient qu'à toi d'accepter dès maintenant de m'accompagner au bal de Noël.

Je hochai rapidement la tête en signe de dénégation. Je crus déceler une légère pointe de tristesse dans son regard, mais je m'en moquai.

- Je ne me défiles pas, répliquai-je horripilée.

Un nouveau sourire provocateur vint s'installer sur son visage et après avoir fait glisser son sac sur le sol, il s'approcha de moi. Avec délicatesse, il saisit mon menton avec l'une de ses mains, me faisant frissonner. Puis, son visage s'avança jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille. D'une voix suave et sensuelle, il murmura :

- Prouve le !

Il récupéra son sac et s'éloigna en riant. Reconnaissant que je ne pouvais le laisser gagner, je le suivis à contrecœur. Le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle se fit en silence. On ne pouvait entendre que le son de mes marmonnements inaudibles. Potter quant à lui semblait aux anges. Il affichait un sourire béat qui pour ma part me donnait juste envie de lui faire avaler sa cravate. Mais il ne vit pas mes regards noirs, tout comme les autres personnes que nous croisâmes qui semblèrent ahuri de nous trouver ensemble. En tendant l'oreille, je crus percevoir quelques personnes se demandant si nous avions finalement réussi à nous tomber dans les bras. Si seulement j'avais su de qui il s'agissait ! Je les aurais mis de suite en retenue et ils auraient appris à quel point il était néfaste de colporter des ragots.

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire la tête. Ça va te faire des rides, commenta-t-il.

- Et alors ? Tu ne me trouverais plus à ton goût si j'étais toute ridée ? demandai-je narquoise.

Il fut désarçonné par ma question, mais se reprit bien vite. Son sourire se fit plus grand et il répondit en continuant son chemin.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu pourrais avoir une vingtaine de rides, des boutons sur tout le visage ou encore des kilos en trop, je ne m'en soucierais guère. Tu serais toujours à mon goût, tant que tu serais toi.

Je me figeai et mes joues devinrent écarlates en entendant cet aveu. Il s'aperçut que je m'étais arrêtée mais ne stoppa pas pour autant sa marche jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Au contraire, il accéléra le mouvement. Pendant une seconde, je crus que celui-ci était gêné de sa déclaration. Mais je secouai bien vite la tête. Il s'agissait de James Potter, le garçon à l'ego surdimensionné et arrogant. Celui qui était loin d'être timide et qui était d'une assurance déconcertante. Mais alors ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Derechef,je grognai, fermai les yeux et me massai les tempes. Si la journée continuai ainsi, j'allais réellement avoir mal à la tête.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fichu James Potter n'était plus dans mon champs de vision. Il aurait tout de même pu m'attendre. Quel gentleman ! Agacée, j'accélérai le mouvement. Lorsque je passai les portes de la Grande Salle, les bonnes odeurs d'un petit déjeuner vinrent ouvrir mon appétit. Alors que mon ventre émettait une plainte, je me dirigeai vers mon ennemi et ses amis espérant une seule chose : que la journée se passe rapidement !

Je pris bien soin de m'installer au côté de Remus en lui adressant mon sourire le plus chaleureux. Puis je croisai les prunelles noisettes de Potter et le foudroyai du regard.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, m'exclamai-je furieuse.

- Il faudrait savoir Lily, me reprocha doucement Lupin. Quand il est avec toi, tu râles. Et quand il n'est pas avec toi, tu râles aussi.

Je ne répondis rien, consternée qu'il ne prenne pas ma défense. Il me lança un regard d'excuse que j'ignorai royalement. Je préférai me servir une part de gâteau au chocolat à la place. Le chocolat, lui, ne m'abandonnait pas.

- La journée s'annonce charmante, commenta Mary en s'approchant en compagnie d'Alice.

Encore une fois, je grommelai. La vie était injuste ! Même mes amies étaient contre moi. Celles-ci vinrent s'installer à côté de moi, mais je ne leur accordai aucun regard, leur montrant bien mon mécontentement. Mon regard se posa sur le sourire narquois qu'affichait le brun à lunettes. Mais celui-ci disparut bien vite lorsqu'il croisa mes prunelles furibondes. Satisfaite, je repris une part de gâteau.

- Bon on s'y met ? interrogeai-je impatiente. Je n'aimerais pas rater mon premier cours de la journée !

Je vis un rictus apparaître sur le visage des Maraudeurs, et James échanger un regard complice avec Sirius. Oh oh, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Et j'avais raison...

- Petite Liloute, le fait est que nous n'allons jamais au premier cours de la journée, me répondit Black un air entendu sur le visage.

**oOoOo**

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche consternée, puis la refermer pour la rouvrir dans les secondes suivantes. Le spectacle était tout à fait jubilant : voir Lily Evans aussi silencieuse était une situation exceptionnelle. Et encore, si elle réagissait comme cela concernant une absence à un malheureux cours, qu'en serait-il du reste ? J'avais hâte de voir la suite. J'attendis donc patiemment qu'elle reprenne contenance, ce qui arriva rapidement à mon plus grand regret.

- Par conséquent, cela signifie que te concernant, tu devras t'y rendre puisque tu dois agir comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh Merlin. Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à ça. D'un geste brusque, je pris mon emploi du temps et le parcourus rapidement : Histoire de la Magie, avec les Serpentard.

Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin.

Sirius éclata de rire, lorsqu'il lut par dessus mon épaule. Je le foudroyai du regard.

- Eh ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, se défendit-il amusé. Pourquoi avoir choisit Histoire de la Magie aussi ?

Oui pourquoi. C'était la question que j'étais actuellement en train de me poser. En début de sixième année, il m'avait été tout à fait naturel de choisir cette matière. D'une part, parce que j'y excellais grâce à ma voisine Bathilda Tourdesac, une célèbre historienne de la magie. Par ailleurs, le professeur Binns était un fantôme qui ne faisait pas attention à sa classe, il était donc facile de faire l'école buissonnière. Mais il m'arrivait aussi de m'y rendre, rien que pour observer Lily qui avait également choisit cette matière. Ce fut à mon tour de grogner. Cette journée serait différente. Non seulement je devrais y aller, mais qui plus est Lily ne serait pas là.

La cloche sonna.

- N'oublie pas de prendre des notes, me lança Lily avant que je m'éloigne. Je vérifierai, ajouta-t-elle avec un éclat de rire.

Mes meilleurs amis pouffèrent également et j'entendis Sirius lui répondre : « Bienvenue chez les Maraudeurs Liloute ».

...

Je regardai une nouvelle fois ma montre, mais l'aiguille n'avait pas bougé. Je me demandai même si celle-ci ne reculait pas. Je soupirai pour la cinquième fois. Allez James, plus qu'un heure trente-cinq minutes et quarante-quatre secondes.

...

Plus qu'une heure quinze minutes et trente-sept secondes. Le temps passait lentement. Trop lentement. Et le professeur parlait lentement. Trop lentement. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur sa voix traînante et soporifique. Je percevais quelques noms, tels que Bodrig le Bigleux ou encore Urg le Malpropre, que je prenais en note mais je ne pus faire mieux.

...

Plus que cinquante-trois minutes et douze secondes. Je m'ennuyais et apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul. Nous étions cinq en classes : deux Gryffondor dont moi et Trois Serpentard. Je fus tenter de faire une blague à ces trois derniers mais je me ressaisis bien vite. Cet exploit serait bien vite arrivé aux oreilles de la jolie rousse et j'aurais déjà perdu le pari au bout du premier jour. Or cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. Il fallait que je me montre sérieux. C'est pour cela que je reportais mon attention sur le professeur fantôme, pour prendre de nouvelles notes.

...

Plus que treize minutes et huit secondes. Oui, plus que treize minutes et désormais sept secondes et je pourrais à nouveau rejoindre ma Lily. Lily. Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ? Elle était probablement en compagnie de mes trois autres amis. Pourquoi est-ce que je craignais le pire ?

...

Hallelujah. Merci Merlin. Le cours était enfin terminé. Fier de moi, je regardai avec satisfaction l'unique page de note que j'avais prise. C'était un record, ou bien un miracle. Lily allait être très contente de voir que j'avais suivi le cours. Enfin, pas sûr. Elle serait plutôt contrariée que je n'ai pas abandonné immédiatement. Mais au moins, désormais, elle saurait à qui elle avait à faire, et que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de renoncer. Je rangeai mes affaires en vitesse et sortis de la pièce. Mary et Alice semblait m'attendre.

- Alors ce cours ? me demanda cette dernière avec un sourire narquois.

Je lui lançai un regard qui se voulait indifférent, mais en vain. Les deux Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? questionnai-je.

- Nous sommes désormais tes nouvelles amies James, me répondit Mary en me tapotant la joue. Il faudra t'y faire.

- Et avant que tu n'ailles à la bibliothèque...

- ... Parce qu'il faudra que tu y ailles... précisa Mary devant mon expression horrifiée.

- ... Nous devons te conduire voir Lily et les autres Maraudeurs, compléta Alice.

Étonné, je les suivis à l'extérieur du château. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un arbre que je connaissais bien, situé près du lac. Mes meilleurs amis, ainsi que la belle rousse se trouvaient sous celui-ci. Cette dernière semblait en pleine concentration, écrivant à l'aide de sa plume sur un parchemin. Je fronçai les sourcils. S'avancer sur ses cours n'étaient pas dans son contrat.

- Alors James ? C'était intéressant ? m'interrogea Lunard.

A l'entente de mon nom, Evans releva la tête et me toisa.

- Fais voir tes notes, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Une expression arrogante sur le visage, je lui tendis mon cours. Sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'attendais.

- Une page pour deux heures de cours ? s'écria-t-elle. UNE PAGE ? Potter, normalement tu devrais en avoir au moins cinq-six !

- Euh...

- Non mais je rêve ! Si c'est ça suivre un cours pour toi, autant arrêter le pari tout de suite et dire que j'ai gagné !

- Parce que lancer un simple « Rictusempra » sur un élève de Serpentard est une farce à faire selon toi ? demanda Patmol avec sarcasme.

Je restai interdit et regardai alternativement Sirius et son sourire goguenard ainsi que Lily qui semblait gênée. Puis, lorsque je réalisai les paroles de mon meilleur ami, je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque je devins rouge par manque d'oxygène. Alors que j'allais supplier Sirius qu'il me raconte ce spectacle en omettant aucun détails, la Gryffondor me fit taire en me tendant un parchemin. Étonné, je lus :

_**Règles du jeu :** _

_1- James Potter devra se comporter comme Lily Evans : respecter le règlement, se rendre en cours, lire au moins un livre par semaine, se rendre au moins trois fois par jour à la bibliothèque, s'avancer pour les devoirs, ne pas être en retard, faire du tutorat le lundi et le jeudi soir, effectuer les rondes de Préfet-en-Chef avec sérieux et punir les élèves en infraction en restant juste. Ne pas profiter de son statut et respecter les autres (corps enseignant et élève)._

_2- Lily Evans devra agir comme James Potter : faire la grasse matinée, jouer au Quidditch, ne pas aller à tous les cours, s'asseoir au fond de la salle, faire au moins une blague par jour aux Serpentard ou au corps enseignant, répondre aux professeurs, avoir au moins une retenue par semaine, sortir après le couvre-feu, organiser des fêtes, ne pas se rendre à la bibliothèque, faire ses devoirs à la dernière seconde et enfreindre le plus de règles possibles. _

_3- Une seule infraction de la part de l'un des deux protagonistes entraînera la fin du pari. L'autre individu gagnera le défi._

_4- La première semaine sera considéré comme une période d'essai : une période durant laquelle les deux individus pourront s'habituer à leur nouvelle façon de vivre._

_5- Les Maraudeurs (Black, Lupin et Pettigrow) seront les juges concernant la personne de Lily Evans._

_6- Mary MacDonald et Alice Wester seront les juges concernant la personne de James Potter._

_7- Les différents juges devront remettre des rapports concernant les deux protagonistes, prouvant de leurs avancées. _

_**Gains : **_

_En cas de défaite de la part de Lily Evans, cette dernière devra accompagner James Potter au bal de Noël._

_En cas de défaite de la part de James Potter, ce dernier devra laisser tranquille Lily Evans._

_Une fois que je relevai la tête, signe que j'avais fini de lire notre « contrat », la rousse me tendit sa plume. Avec un sourire en coin, je la pris et signai en gardant mes prunelles noisettes ancrées dans son regard émeraude. Le pari était lancé. Que le meilleur gagne ! _

**oOoOo**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Oserais-je demander ? ... Allez, oui, j'ose ... Un petit commentaire please ?**

**See you soon ;)**

**Sybou'**

**PS : Intitulé du prochain chapitre : « La critique est aisée, mais l'art est difficile. »**


	4. Chapitre 4

******Disclamer... : **L'univers ainsi que les différents personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

******Titre : **Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard

******Résumé :** Plaute a dit un jour : « Il est plus dangereux de tomber en amour que du haut d'une falaise. ». Merlin, pourquoi n'ai-je pas sauté ? JP/LE

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il y a bel et bien un nouveau chapitre à cette fiction. Avec quelques soucis personnels, je n'ai pas publié avant. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Mais avant le chapitre, place aux remerciements.

**Remerciements :**

_Floraline :_ Perdre tous les deux ? Ce serait dommage quand même non ? En tout cas je ne peux pas en dire plus. Pour le savoir, tu devras lire la suite ;p

_FantasticWorldx_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre ait été à la hauteur de tes attentes. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci ^^. Bonne lecture.

_TheBeatlesHP :_ Eh bien voilà la suite x). Merci.

_Annaelle :_ Merci pour tes trois reviews. Je te laisse voir la suite. En espérant qu'elle te plaise ;).

_Echco :_ Et dans celui-là, seront-ils aussi chou ? J'espère que oui ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire.

_Ines :_ Plus besoin d'attendre, voilà la suite. Vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre en tout cas. Merci beaucoup ^^.

_armand_ : Oh c'est trop gentil. Merci beaucoup.

_Tomoe-chi_ : Eh bien dans ce chapitre, en exclusivité, la réaction de McGo devant nos deux protagonistes. Et crois-moi, cela ne va pas s'arrêter là. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

**oOoOo**

**Rappel chapitre précédent :**

_Règles du jeu : _

_1- James Potter devra se comporter comme Lily Evans : respecter le règlement, se rendre en cours, lire au moins un livre par semaine, se rendre au moins trois fois par jour à la bibliothèque, s'avancer pour les devoirs, ne pas être en retard, faire du tutorat le lundi et le jeudi soir, effectuer les rondes de Préfet-en-Chef avec sérieux et punir les élèves en infraction en restant juste. Ne pas profiter de son statut et respecter les autres (corps enseignant et élève)._

_2- Lily Evans devra agir comme James Potter : faire la grasse matinée, jouer au Quidditch, ne pas aller à tous les cours, s'asseoir au fond de la salle, faire au moins une blague par jour aux Serpentard ou au corps enseignant, répondre aux professeurs, avoir au moins une retenue par semaine, sortir après le couvre-feu, organiser des fêtes, ne pas se rendre à la bibliothèque, faire ses devoirs à la dernière seconde et enfreindre le plus de règles possibles._

_3- Une seule infraction de la part de l'un des deux protagonistes entraînera la fin du pari. L'autre individu gagnera le défi._

_4- La première semaine sera considéré comme une période d'essai : une période durant laquelle les deux individus pourront s'habituer à leur nouvelle façon de vivre._

_5- Les Maraudeurs (Black, Lupin et Pettigrow) seront les juges concernant la personne de Lily Evans._

_6- Mary MacDonald et Alice Wester seront les juges concernant la personne de James Potter._

_7- Les différents juges devront remettre des rapports concernant les deux protagonistes, prouvant de leurs avancées._

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 4 : La critique est aisée, mais l'art est difficile.

Stupide. Stupide Potter. Stupide défi. Stupide fierté. Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide : cette année s'annonçait stupide. Non mais vraiment ! Quel Billiwig m'avait piqué pour accepter une telle... stupidité ? L'année des ASPICs en plus, l'année la plus importante de toute ma vie, l'année qui se soldait par des examens cruciaux, celle qui déterminerait mon avenir. Et en une fraction de seconde, j'avais gâché cette année en acceptant ce défi. Mais où avais-je la tête à ce moment là ? Peut-être était-ce Potter qui m'avait jeté un sortilège de confusion à ce moment là et qu'il... Tss. A quoi bon me mentir ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas Potter. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute à celui-là. Enfin, si, c'était bel et bien à cause de lui que je me retrouvais dans cette situation, mais pas de cette manière là. Enfin, vous m'avez compris ! Bref, tout ça pour dire : pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il me propose un défi de ce genre ? Que gagnait-il à me faire agir ainsi ? Pensait-il que en me comportant comme lui, j'allais finir par tomber dans ses bras ? Ou bien était-ce juste une nouvelle excuse pour pouvoir se moquer de moi ? Je grommelai. Par Merlin, ce garçon avait vraiment un don pour me donner mal à la tête.

Je tournai la tête et pris ma montre posée sur ma table de chevet : six heures cinquante-trois. Stupide. Ah, je l'ai déjà dit ? Mais que voulez-vous que je dise d'autre ? Je devrais normalement être levée depuis vingts bonnes minutes. Au même moment, j'aurais dû être dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre tranquillement mon petit déjeuner, avant de me diriger vers mon premier cours sans avoir à me dépêcher. Mais non. Là, j'étais toujours allongée sur mon lit à baldaquin, les cheveux emmêlés et une haleine absolument insupportable. Stupide.

Je soupirai pour la sixième fois au moins. Bon il était vrai qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi d'abandonner maintenant. Après tout, je n'avais qu'à le supporter pendant une soirée et après tout serait terminé. Et encore, le gain stipulait clairement qu'il fallait que je l'accompagne, pas que je me fasse belle ou que je danse avec lui ou encore que je supporte son ego surdimensionné pendant tout le repas. Oui, je n'avais qu'à sacrifier une petite soirée pour pouvoir me comporter comme à mon habitude, pour pouvoir faire de mon année une année exceptionnelle, pour pouvoir enrichir mes connaissances, pour m'amuser comme je le souhaitais et non pas en envoyant des sorts à n'importe qui ou encore à monter sur un balai pour du Quidditch.

Vous me demanderez alors sans doute ce que je fais encore dans mon lit alors. Eh bien, je répondrais simplement : la fierté. Vous connaissez ? Eh oui, à cause de cette stupide fierté, il était impensable que je perde ce stupide défi, que j'abandonne au bout de seulement quelques jours. Et puis vous imaginez la réaction qu'aurait Potter si je renonçais ? Son arrogance serait sans doute multipliée par dix. Il ne se passerait pas une seule minute sans qu'il me fasse comprendre qu'il a réussit, qu'il finit toujours par obtenir ce qu'il veut. Bref, l'horreur ! Et surtout, retour à la case départ ! Mon problème restait le même et si je ne trouvais pas rapidement une solution, je me retrouverai enchevêtrée dans cette histoire sans pouvoir faire la moindre chose. A moins que ...

...

A moins que ce ne soit lui qui abandonne. Tous serait alors parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. J'avais tout à y gagner. Après tout, je n'aurais pas à me pavaner comme un abruti fini aux chevilles gonflées, et en prime, le crétin en question serait obligé de me laisser tranquille. Quel meilleur plan ? Le seul problème restant est que James Potter n'aurait jamais abandonné, même sous la torture. Si je le lui demandais, ça aurait été pire. A moins que ...

...

A moins que je demandes de l'aide aux autres. Les filles pourraient sans doute m'aider à lui rendre la vie infernale pour qu'il renonce plus vite. Et qui sait, peut-être obtiendrais-je du soutien de la part des autres Maraudeurs. Après tout, plus vite tout cela serait terminé, et plus vite ils retrouveraient leur meilleur ami. Oui, tout cela se tenait.

Un sourire machiavélique dessiné sur le visage, je me levais en vitesse de mon lit à baldaquin et me dirigeai vers celui de mes amies.

- Alice. Alice, lève-toi !

- Humf...

- Alice, ne m'obliges pas à utiliser les grands moyens, prévins-je.

- Lily, tu te souviens que tu dois te comporter comme James, murmura la concernée encore endormie. Alors, retourne te coucher !

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-elle après un bâillement. Mais pas maintenant. Dodo.

Elle tira un peu plus la couette sur elle de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus la voir, et se rendormit. Je grommelai. Réveiller Alice n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution. Peut-être aurais-je plus de chance avec ...

- Mary !

- Non merci, pas de confiture pour moi ...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Vous avais-je dit que Mary parlait dans son sommeil ? Malheureusement, quand elle parlait, cela signifiait qu'il était impossible de la réveiller. Agacée, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je m'occuperai de mes amies plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était l'heure d'aller voir un certain groupe de garçons. Sur la pointe des pieds, je descendis les escaliers. Comme à son habitude, la Salle Commune était presque vide. Seuls quelques courageux étaient déjà debout, prêts à attaquer une nouvelle journée.

- Bonjour Lily.

Bouse. Je m'étais faites repérer. Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur et lui adressai un immense sourire. Il y répondit de bonne grâce et s'apprêta à engager la conversation, lorsqu'il fut appeler par l'un de ces camarades. Avec un regard d'excuse, il s'éloigna. Merci Merlin. J'avais maintenant tout le loisir pour me diriger vers le dortoir des Maraudeurs sans pour autant être surprise. Bon, il était vrai que ce n'était pas un crime que d'y aller. Mais je connaissais les élèves de Poudlard : la moindre petite chose, le moindre petit événements anormal constituait un ragot des plus intéressants. Et avec tout ce qui allait se passer, j'allais bien vite attirer les regards. Alors, autant ne pas commencer dès maintenant.

Une expression innocente sur le visage, je fis mine de me balader dans la Salle Commune. Je me dirigeai alors vers le miroir le plus proche des escaliers en colimaçon des garçons faisant semblant de vouloir me donner une apparence plus présentable. Puis, après m'être assurée que personne ne faisait attention à moi, je montai quatre à quatre les marches d'escaliers.

...Toc toc toc...

Je frappai doucement à la porte de leur chambre, et n'obtint pour seul et unique réponse un ronflement distinct. Agacée, j'entrai sans la moindre discrétion. Quatre lits se tenaient en cercle autour du chauffage de la chambre. Aucun rideau n'était tiré, et on pouvait apercevoir les quatre jeunes hommes profondément endormis.

Minute.

Quatre ? Espèce de sale petit... Il aurait normalement dû être levé depuis une bonne demie-heure, et môssieur était encore en train de ronfler comme si ne rien n'était. Serment de Lily Evans, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- Potter, m'écriai-je de ma voix la plus stridente.

Les quatre Gryffondor se réveillèrent en sursaut et l'un d'entre eux tomba même du lit. Je retins difficilement un sourire et sortis ma baguette afin d'ouvrir les rideaux qui cachaient le soleil du matin.

- Humf... Evans, me reprocha une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda Remus en se frottant les yeux.

- Elle ne peux plus se passer de moi, répondit le binoclard dans un bâillement.

- Si elle pouvait se passer de toi à sept heures du matin, ça nous arrangerait, commenta Pettigrow avant d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller.

Potter émit un léger rire qui se stoppa net quand il aperçut mon regard furibond.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? demandai-je les mains sur les hanches.

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur son visage.

- Une partie de Bavboules, ça ne se voyait pas ?

- Hahaha. Je suis au summum de mon hilarité, répondis-je une expression lassée sur le visage.

Son sourire disparut bien vite. Satisfaite, je repris.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas prêt ?

- Mais, il n'est pas que sept heures ! protesta-t-il.

- Et alors ? Tu devrais normalement être debout depuis bien longtemps. Mais puisque tu ne sembles pas respecter les règles mises en place, autant arrêter ça immédiatement. La bonne journée Potter.

Il fut abasourdi par mes propos, et j'en profitai pour m'éclipser, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Malheureusement, il reprit bien vite ses esprits. Trop vite à mon goût.

- Minute.

Je me stoppai et jurai intérieurement. Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

- C'est bien essayé Lily, me félicita-t-il. Mais je te rappelle que nous avons une semaine de période d'essai. Par ailleurs, le contrat stipule que je dois assister à tous mes cours. Or si je me lève cinq minutes avant pour directement me rendre à mon premier cours sans arriver en retard, je serais dans mes droits.

Je le foudroyai du regard. Il avait vraiment penser à tout. J'étais persuadée qu'il avait étudié avec minutie le dit contrat pour y trouver la moindre faille. Merlin, que je le détestais !

- Mais soit, j'accepte de me lever immédiatement pour me préparer et arriver à l'heure et de bonne humeur. Heureuse ?

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur mon visage.

- Autre chose, reprit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Que voulait-il encore me dire ?

- Je comprend tout à fait le fait que tu veuilles vérifier que je respecte ma part du marché. Sauf que, en venant me voir, c'est toi qui enfreint les règles qui te sont imposer.

- Qu...

- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas levé depuis un moment ? Que tu n'as pas pris un bouquin pour lire ? Ou que tu n'es commencée à t'avancer dans le programme ? Ou encore que tu te sois rendue à la bibliothèque ? m'interrogea-t-il avec suspicion.

J'allais protester mais une voix me devança.

- T'as vu sa tête ? A mon avis, vu la marque de bave sur sa joue et le balai serpillière qu'elle a en guise de cheveux, je pense qu'elle était bien installée confortablement dans son lit.

- Pardon ? demandai-je ahurie.

- Je disais que tu as une merveilleuse trace de ...

- C'est bon Patmol, je pense qu'on a comprit, coupa Remus, un air de reproche sur le visage.

Je le remerciai du regard et fusillai Sirius de mes prunelles émeraudes. Si mon regard pouvait tuer, cette chambre serait à moitié vide.

- L'écoute pas, me rassura Potter. Tu es très belle à ton réveil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? m'écriai-je.

Il ne répondit rien et se précipita dans une autre pièce que je soupçonnai être la salle de bain. Soupirant, je m'écroulai sur son lit sous les regards étonnés des trois autres Maraudeurs.

- Tu ne retournes pas dans ta chambre ? me questionna Remus.

- Je vérifie qu'il ne vienne pas se recoucher en douce, mentis-je.

En vérité, je voulais parler aux autres Maraudeurs. Mais avec Potter à côté, impossible de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il sorte enfin, de manière à mettre mon plan en place. En attendant, je n'avais qu'à peaufiner mon plaidoyer. Si je me montrais convaincante, alors tout ce cauchemar serait terminé, et je n'aurais eu qu'à sécher un seul cours.

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur le lit et calai son oreiller sous ma tête. Lorsque je déplaçai le coussin, un parchemin fit son apparition. Surprise, je le saisis. Pourquoi Potter cachait-il un parchemin vierge dans son lit ?

- Ne touche pas à ça, me prévint la voix de Black.

- Je fais maintenant partie de votre cercle, rappelai-je. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- C'est... Euh... Rien, répondit Peter gêné.

- Alors, si ce n'est rien, j'imagine que je peux le jeter.

Je m'apprêtai à le déchirer quand je fus stopper net par Remus. Il me prit le parchemin des main, alla le ranger dans sa malle et m'expliqua :

- Tu sauras tout ce soir...

- ... lors de ta première réunion en tant que Maraudeur... ajouta Pettigrow

- ... Une fois que tu auras prêter Serment, termina Sirius.

- Tout ? interrogeai-je curieuse.

- Tout, approuvèrent-ils ensemble.

Je les regardai à tour de rôle les jaugeant du regard. Voilà qui était tentant Tout savoir des Maraudeurs. Connaître tout leur secret pour pouvoir réussir à les attraper lors de leurs futures farces. Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le soir. Une journée à devoir me comporter comme James n'allait pas être si difficile, surtout au vu de la récompense du soir. Et après tout, je pouvais toujours remettre à plus tard mon plan pour Potter. Un sourire béat sur le visage, je me rallongeai et fermai les yeux, savourant déjà mon triomphe.

**oOoOo**

- Eh bien Monsieur Potter, je suis surprise que vous soyez à l'heure pour votre premier cours de la journée, commenta le professeur McGonagall après avoir ouvert la salle de classe avec sa baguette.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors autant en profiter pour venir vous voir Professeur, répondis-je avec un sourire innocent. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué durant cet été vous savez !

Le professeur me jaugea du regard, ne savant pas si elle devait en rire, ou se mettre en colère. Elle opta pour la troisième solution et m'ignora royalement. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur, mais Mary me donna un coup de coude.

- Lily n'aurait jamais agi comme ça, m'avertit-elle.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'entrer dans la salle. Elle grommela. Mais que voulait-elle que je lui dise ? Que les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure ? Ou qu'il était en réalité beaucoup plus difficile de me comporter comme un élève modèle que je ne le pensais ? Mais non, je ne l'aurais pas dit. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer que le défi que j'avais lancé à Evans était plus complexe que je ne le pensais.

Comme à mon habitude, je m'apprêtai à gagner ma place au fond de la salle, mais je fus bien rapidement rattrapé par Alice qui m'agrippa le bras. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Son regard moqueur signifiait déjà beaucoup. Elle s'installa sur l'une des premières tables et à contrecœur, je m'assis à ses côtés. Les élèves arrivèrent au fur et à mesure, me dévisageant, comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :

- Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à votre cours de Méta...

Elle s'arrêta net, remarquant la place que j'avais choisi.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes malade ? m'interrogea le professeur.

- Euh, non... Pourquoi ? demandai-je, faignant l'innocence.

- Ou alors, c'est sans doute le manque de sommeil...

- Je ne comprends pas, avouai-je.

- Le fond de la classe, c'est par là-bas, m'indiqua-t-elle.

La salle éclata de rire. Et moi-même, j'esquissai un léger sourire.

- A vrai dire Professeur, j'ai quelques problèmes de lunette, mentis-je. Je crains qu'elles ne fonctionnent plus très bien, et je m'en voudrais de ne pas pouvoir suivre ce cours convenablement.

McGonagall fut abasourdie par mes propos, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de reprendre là où elle s'en était arrêter :

- Je disais donc, bienvenue à ce cours de Métamorphose. Terminés les vacances, maintenant, place au travail. Cette année est sans doute la plus importante, puisqu'elle se solde par vos derniers examens, avant que vous n'entriez dans vos formations respectives pour ...

Elle fut interrompue par la porte de la classe qui s'ouvrit.

- Excusez moi Professeur, bredouilla la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil magique et ...

- Ce n'est rien Miss Evans, lui répondit McGonagall avec un léger sourire. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.

Evans approuva d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe, à la place qui m'étais attitrée depuis sept ans. En passant, elle me foudroya du regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, les ASPICS. En métamorphose, pour cet examen, vous devrez savoir exécuter parfaitement les différentes métamorphoses anim...

- Excusez-moi professeur pour le retard, lança mon meilleur ami avec une fausse mine essoufflée. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil magique et ...

- Comme à votre habitude, Black, commenta le professeur McGonagall.

- Euh...

- Retenue, demain soir à dix-huit heures, dans le bureau de Rusard, rétorqua-t-elle sévèrement. Et maintenant, regagnez votre place.

Sirius nullement surpris, approuva avec un sourire moqueur et rejoignit la place à côté d'Evans, non sans m'avoir lancé un léger clin d'œil. Le message était clair.

- Donc, les métamor...

- Excusez-moi professeur, interrompis-je avec sérieux. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Le professeur me jeta un drôle de regard, et lassée s'écroula sur sa chaise. Une nouvelle fois, la salle éclata de rire, mais je les ignorai reprenant la parole.

- Pourquoi Miss Evans, que je porte particulièrement dans mon cœur, n'a-t-elle pas été punie pour son retard à cause de son réveil magique, alors que Monsieur Black, que je porte également dans mon cœur - à un moindre degré certes- a écopé d'une retenue alors qu'il avait la même excuse que notre Préfète préférée.

- Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois en sept ans que Miss Evans arrive en retard alors que Monsieur Black a cette habitude depuis toujours.

Pas faux. Mais je n'allais certainement pas arrêter maintenant mon magnifique plaidoyer. Je jetai un œil à Sirius qui comprit parfaitement mon message. Il prit un air outragé et je surenchéris :

- Mais ne voyez-vous pas que mon client tente de faire un effort pour s'améliorer, et ainsi devenir un élève modèle.

- Où voulez-vous en venir Potter ?

- J'estime que mes deux camarades devraient obtenir la même peine pour avoir commis le même crime !

Le professeur de Métamorphose souffla bruyamment et conclut :

- Très bien. Monsieur Black, votre retenue est annulée. Êtes-vous satisfait Potter ?

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment, répondis-je avec une moue.

Certains élèves éclatèrent de rire, tandis que d'autres suivaient notre échange avec attention.

- Nous savons tous deux que Monsieur Black est un perturbateur de première et que ce n'est parce que c'est la septième année, que celui-ci changera. Or j'estime qu'il mérite cette retenue.

- Alors pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? demanda la professeur agacée.

- Même crime, même peine, répondis-je simplement.

Elle me jaugea du regard, puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe. Sur une jeune fille en particulier. Evans fronçai les sourcils, attendant la sentence de McGonagall.

- Miss Evans, retenue demain dix-huit heures dans le bureau de Rusard en compagnie de Black.

Si seulement j'avais pu immortaliser ce moment ! La jeune fille était tellement abasourdie que sa bouche s'était ouverte et que ses yeux s'étaient faits aussi ronds que des Cognards. McGonagall ne fit plus attention à elle et reprit son cours comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Quant à moi, un sourire victorieux s'étala sur mon visage. Celui-ci ne put que grandir lorsque la belle rousse ma lança un regard meurtrier. Après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil moqueur, je me retournai vers le professeur de façon à suivre son cours.

McGonagall nous parla des différents points essentiels que nous devions acquérir pour nos diplômes de fins d'années. Des métamorphoses mobiles, ou métamorphoses inertes, en passant par les différentes théories des plus grands sorciers métamorphes.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment on appelle une personne capable de se métamorphoser à volonté ?

Très peu d'élèves levèrent la main. La réponse était pourtant d'une simplicité étonnante. Je ricanai lorsque je vis Evans résister à l'envie de participer. Mais mon rire fut stopper bien vite par le coup de coude que me lança Alice, un air entendu sur le visage. Je soupirai, et à contrecœur levai la main. Le professeur McGonagall fut un instant décontenancée puis dit :

- Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, vous avez enfin compris la véritable raison de votre présence en salle de classe ?

- Au bout de sept ans, ça devait bien arrivé, commenta la voix de Lily.

- Malheureusement, ajouta Patmol une expression désolée sur le visage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Puis voyant que le professeur McGonagall attendait ma réponse, je dis :

- Une personne capable de se transformer comme il le veut sans avoir recours à un sortilège ou une potion s'appelle un métamorphomage. Cependant, ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut acquérir par un apprentissage. C'est un don qui apparaît à la naissance. Ce talent n'est pas très bien maîtrisé par les plus jeunes qui se métamorphosent selon leurs sentiments, émotions. Mais au fur et à mesure ce don se contrôle et peut se révéler très utile notamment pour passer inaperçue.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle de classe.

- Quoi ? interrogeai-je. Ce n'est pas ça ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je rajoute dix points à la maison de Gryffondor pour l'excellente réponse de Monsieur Potter.

La salle éclata en applaudissements et je grimaçai. Il fallait que ce ce défi se termine le plus vite possible. Il était hors de question que cela continue pendant des mois et des mois.

**oOoOo**

Les yeux bandés, je me laissai guidé par Remus.

- Attention Lily à l'es...

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je me retrouvai déjà à terre, me cognant au passage la tête contre l'une des marches de l'escalier.

- Aie, me plaignis-je.

Lupin bafouilla quelques excuses et m'aida à me relever. Non mais vraiment ! Me bander les yeux ! Quelle idée complètement idiote ! Après tout, si je devais me comporter comme James Potter pendant un moment, il fallait bien que je sache où était situé l'emplacement secret des Maraudeurs. Mais non ! « Le Serment » d'abord m'avait répondu Black. Foutu serment ! Foutu Maraudeurs ! Et foutus marches d'escaliers ! Je poussai un juron peu catholique et pris la main de Remus afin qu'il me guide jusqu'à cette mystérieuse pièce.

Je sus que nous étions arrivé lorsque je heurtai Remus qui visiblement s'était arrêté. Une nouvelle fois, il me bredouilla quelques excuses que je balayai d'un revers de main. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça. Je n'avais qu'une hâte...

- Tu es prête Lily ? m'interrogea le jeune homme.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête vigoureux et il me retira mon bandeau dans un éclat de rire. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me réhabituer aux lumières du château et distinguer un vieux tableau représentant une scène des plus étranges. Dans une forêt sombre, la pleine lune éclairait quatre animaux : un énorme chien noir, accompagné d'un cerf majestueux qui portait sur l'une de ses cornes un petit rongeur qui semblait être un rat. Un magnifique loup était également présent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cette représentation était pour le moins étonnante, mais elle dégageait une telle sérénité. On ressentait cette ambiance festive.

Je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation par Remus qui marmonna quelques mots que je ne compris pas. Aussitôt le tableau se transforma en une magnifique porte de chêne. J'en restais bouche bée. Merlin, comment était-ce possible ?

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce château Lily, commenta le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Et dire que je pensais tout connaître. Après tout, nulle part il ne parlait de salle dissimulé derrière des tableaux - enfin, des salles autres que les différentes Salles Communes.

- On entre ? questionnai-je.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, ouvrit la porte, et comme un gentleman me fit entrer la première. Avec une certaine appréhension, je franchis le seuil de la porte non sans vérifier que ce n'était pas un piège de Lupin. Ce dernier pouffa mais je l'ignorai, préférant me concentrer sur la pièce où je me trouvais. C'était une salle absolument sublime, très chaleureuse. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint ancien couleur or. En son centre de la pièce, résidait plusieurs fauteuils d'un rouge éclatant. Des coussins et autres couvertures recouvraient soigneusement le sol de pierre. A côté d'une cheminée résidait une immense bibliothèque contenant plusieurs dizaines d'ouvrages. J'aperçus également un immense tableau en liège couvert par de nombreuses photos. A côté, se trouvait un autre tableau en liège où était accroché le plan de Poudlard, avec tous ces passages secrets mais également l'emplacement exacts des appartements des professeurs. On y trouvait aussi les différentes rondes exercées par les élèves ainsi que les directeurs de Maison. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il être aussi bien renseigné ?

- Des années de recherche, me répondit Black en venant à mes côtés.

Il affichait un sourire fier. Moi-même, je ne pus qu'être impressionnée.

- On est Maraudeur, ou on ne l'est pas, commenta Peter installée sur l'un des nombreux poufs.

- Prête ? m'interrogea Remus.

Je hochai la tête et m'installai à mon tour sur l'un des fauteuils. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius prit l'un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque et vint s'installer à mes côtés. Remus éteignit les lumières, et en alluma une dirigée uniquement vers moi. On aurait presque pu se croire dans une enquête policière, au moment où l'on interrogeait l'un des suspects.

- Vous êtes bien Miss Lily Evans ? me demanda Peter d'une voix grave et solennelle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer et Peter grogna. Apparemment, les trois Gryffondor tenaient vraiment à leur rituel.

- Oui, répondis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

- Miss Lily Evans, vous avez été choisi pour rejoindre le merveilleux clan des Maraudeurs, reprit-il.

- Quel honneur, marmonnai-je.

- Mais pour être acceptée en son sein, vous devez jurer respecter les règles imposés.

Sirius approcha le livre qu'il avait prit dans la bibliothèque et me demanda de poser la main gauche dessus et de lever la main droite.

- La première règle étant qu'il n'y a pas de règles, enchaîna Black avec sérieux.

Je fronçai les sourcils. S'il n'y avait pas de règles, pourquoi me faisait-il prêter Serment ?

- Promettez-vous de respecter cette condition ?

- Je le jure, répondis-je automatiquement.

- Jurez-vous de ne jamais dévoiler à qui que ce soit tous les secrets des Maraudeurs ?

- Oui oui, répondis-je vaguement.

- Alors bienvenue chez les Maraudeurs, s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

Quelqu'un ralluma les lumières, et celle qui était braquée sur moi s'éteignit.

- Alors, je vais tout savoir ? Y compris pour ce mystérieux parchemin ? demandai-je impatiente.

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, répondit Peter avec philosophie.

- D'abord, nous devons te donner ton nom de code, approuva Remus.

- Mon nom de code ?

- Oui oui, répondit Black avec un sourire. Pour ma part, je suis Patmol, lui c'est Lunard, et Peter est Queudver. Quand à James, il est Cornedrue.

- Et comment choisissez-vous ces surnoms ?

- En général, c'est grâce au patronus.

- Le mien forme une biche, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Les trois garçons me dévisagèrent avec surprise.

- Une biche ? m'interrogea Sirius n'étant pas certain d'avoir réellement compris.

- Bah oui, une biche. Et alors ? rétorquai-je vexée.

- C'est bizarre, parce que James c'est un...

- Merci Peter, coupa Lupin en lui adressant un regard sévère.

Je ne compris pas ce brusque changement d'humeur. Pourquoi était-il si étrange que mon patronus soit une biche ? Et quel patronus avait donc Potter ? Je m'apprêtai à les interroger mais je fus devancer par Remus.

- Bien Lily, nous réfléchirons à ton nom de code, et nous te le donnerons demain. En attendant ...

Il sortit de sa rode de sorcier le même parchemin que j'avais trouvé le matin même. Impatiente, je me mordis les lèvres et attendit de découvrir le fameux secret que renfermait cette feuille. Sirius sourit, fit un geste théâtrale, et lança :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, une écriture apparut. Abasourdie, je récupérai le parchemin des mains de Black qui m'annonça :

- Nous te présentons notre plus beau chef d'œuvre.

_« Messires Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur »._

Merlin, comment était-ce possible ?

**oOoOo**

Tadammm...

Alors ? Verdict ?

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : _**« Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid. » **_

See you soon.

**Sybou'**


End file.
